I Don't Want This Night To End
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: They didn't know each other but one night changed everything. It was the best night of their lives - too bad Sasuke wasn't going to make it easy to find him again. AU one-shot


**I know I should be updating All or Nothing but this came to mind and I had to get it out**

**As always I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**I Don't Want This Night To End**

He had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. The bright blue color seemed to glow in the night but it was nothing compared to his smile. Normally I don't go to parties, but my best friend Suigetsu told me that I had to go to a party at least once while I'm in college. I didn't approach him, it seems that I can't make the first move. I'm not scared, I just don't like to be turned down and I doubted a guy that hot would be single and certainly not gay. I'm never that lucky, it's never the people I'm attracted to that are attracted to me, it's the idiot girls that I've never liked.

I knew that I was staring, but I couldn't help it. It wasn't as if I were talking to anyone, girls had tried but I told them that I was gay and that they had no chance. That usually chased off some of them, except girls like Sakura – the pink haired nuisance that I tried to avoid wherever I went. I was slightly embarrassed when he caught me staring and quickly turned away. I was never one to drink, which was probably why I found the party so boring. There were people dancing and talking and all I wanted to do was leave.

I glanced over toward the hot stranger and he had started talking to Sakura, which was my cue to leave. I got up from the chair I had been sitting at, at the makeshift bar the person had in their house. I knew that Suigetsu would find his own way home, so I set off to find him to tell him I was leaving. I think he expected me to leave early; he just wanted me to go since I'd turned down every other invite to a party of any kind.

As I tried to make my way through the crowd of people I felt a hand grab my arm. I sighed and turned toward the person so I could get rid him or her, it was then I saw the guy I had been staring at half the night. I was surprised to say the least and expected that he would say some derogatory slur that some people did when they found out I was gay.

"Hey," he said, "you're going to leave without even saying hi." I was confused as to what he meant and I knew he could tell because he said, "You've been staring at me all night, you could at least introduce yourself before running away."

"It wasn't all night," I said, not sure what else to say. People had made passes at me in the past, but none of them looked like him. I never was good at flirting and usually ended up falling back on what I was good at – sarcasm and my naturally rude personality.

"Yeah it was," he laughed. He had a laugh that lighted up the room. "But that's okay," he said as he pulled me closer towards him. "You're hot," he bluntly said, "and from what I hear you're gay. Not that I couldn't tell from the way you were staring at me." He seemed to have a cocky personality that was annoying and hot at the same time.

"Too bad I'm still leaving," I said with a smirk. I wasn't going to feed into his ego by staying just for him. It wasn't in me to fall into someone's arms, especially someone that I didn't even know. I pulled my arm away from him and turned to find Suigetsu.

"I didn't want to stay anyway," Naruto smiled. "So where are we going?" he asked confidently. He knew that I was attracted to him and he wasn't going to give up. He had a dominate attitude that was undeniably hot, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "You're not going to get rid of me that easy," he told me, "I know that you don't know me but you should know that I don't give up when I want something."

"Good to know," I said, "but I never said that you could come with me." I kept pushing my away through the crowd, him following behind. I saw Suigetsu and started to make my way towards him. When he saw me he just smiled. We had this thing that he'd do when someone wouldn't leave me alone, it was a reason we were best friends. He'd always look out for me and help me get rid of a person by pretending to be my boyfriend. Before he could say anything to get rid of the hot stranger I said, "You should be proud I found a puppy."

Suigetsu just laughed. He knew by the way I said it that he didn't need to get rid of him. Usually I'd call him baby or something along those lines, I'd also usually be much more annoyed. "Cute," Suigetsu said, "are you going to take him home?" I could see the guy next to him getting annoyed. I knew the guy to be Kiba and he seemed to be hitting on Suigetsu and annoyed that we were interrupting.

"I'm not a puppy," the stranger said defensively. In an instant he had turned from cocky to annoyed. I found it funny, he didn't. I knew that it'd piss him off, but it didn't make him leave.

"No, I don't think so," I replied to Suigetsu. "I don't even know his name," I said as I glanced at the stranger. I looked at Kiba and smirked, "I'm heading out, but it looks like I know how you'll get home." He just nodded and I took that as my cue to leave. I started to walk away but Naruto stubbornly stood back. "You coming lover boy?" I teased.

"I knew that you want me to come with you," the blond stranger said as he walked with me. "I'm Naruto," he as we exited the party. He had somehow pinned me against the wall across from the door, "But lover boy could work." He was overly confident so I ducked under his arm and started to walk away. "So you're going to make me work for it?" he asked. When I didn't answer he said, "I never got you're name."

"You never asked," I replied. When he looked at me expecting an answer I said, "Sasuke." He didn't seem to mind when I took the stairs rather than the elevator down the flight of stairs that went out of the dormitory.

"Well where are we going Sasuke?" he asked. I loved the way my name sounded on Naruto's lips, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I just shrugged as I made it to my car. It was brand new and the one thing that I had splurged on since I hated spending my money despite having plenty of it. I liked to pay for things in full and it was completely paid for; it was one of the perks that came along with owning a multimillion dollar corporation – I tried to keep that part of my life hidden from the people I went to college with, it was one of the reasons I had never been social and never told anyone my last name. No one ever thought that a multimillionaire wouldn't go to Harvard, but annoying rich kids was what I was trying to get away from. Most people just thought I was a look alike, which I found incredibly funny considering the car I drive and nice things I have. The school had an amazing business program, but there seemed to be many idiots that attended.

"You have a Lamborghini Aventador Roadster?" Naruto asked excitedly. "This thing must cost you a fortune every month. How the hell do you pay for this thing?" he asked, seeming to know how nice of a car it was. "Can I drive it?" he asked, talking too fast.

"No you can't," I replied, nobody else was going to drive my car. "It's paid for, the only thing that is expensive is the gas," I told him. I hated telling people that I have money so I played it off as if I wasn't extremely rich, "My aunt left me a substantial amount of money so I decided to buy something nice with it," I told him, it was the same thing he told everyone else. Only a small group of people knew the truth and aside from Suigetsu none of those people went to his school.

"I've always wanted a Lamborghini I've never seen one in person, it's better than I thought," he said as he looked at my car. "Can we put the top down?" he asked as the doors opened. I just shrugged as I got in and started the car. "This is awesome," he said as I put the top down, it was cute how excited he was.

I had been around nice cars since I was born so it was nothing to me. I turned down the radio, knowing how loud it would be since a good song was on when I got out of the car. He stopped me, turning it up, clearly liking the song that was on. It was an odd, but good, surprise to find out that he liked rocked. Most people our age like hip-hop or some other crappy genre.

"You just keep getting better," he said. "You're hot and like my music," Naruto smiled. He didn't seem to know just how attractive he was when he smiled. "You never answered me when I asked where we're going," he said.

"Let's get something to eat," I said and he looked disappointed. "You have to work for it," I reminded him, "Remember?" I backed out of my parking spot before taking off toward my favorite restaurant. The restaurant was more of a small diner. My mother hadn't come from a rich family like my father did. She had met him in college, which she had gotten a scholarship from so she could afford it. She had never forgotten where she'd come from and taught us not be spoiled brats. While we were spoiled I had gotten along better with my mother and she had always taken me to the diner that she loved as a kid. My parents taught me to be good with my money and while I liked the finer things in life I was taught not to take things for granted.

Naruto seemed surprised, but didn't say anything. "Hey Sasuke," the girl behind the counter smiled. "Who's this?" she asked suggestively. She had been a friend ever since she had started to work there. She never liked me, which I liked. She always tried to hook me up with guys that she met, which I didn't like, but I put up with it.

"Hey Tamari," I said. "This is Naruto," I told her and she just looked at me in a way that I knew she was thinking dirty thoughts. "Get that smile off your face," I said, I hardly know the guy.

"Don't worry, I'll find out what kind of guy he is," she said, her aggressive side coming out. Her family seemed to have the trait; her sadistic brother Gaara was the worst. "Your usual?" she asked as she put a menu in front of Naruto.

I just nodded, "I don't think that'll be necessary. Naruto looked as if he wasn't sure what to think. "I think you already scared him," I told her with a smirk.

"If I scare him how is he ever going to put up with you?" she asked and I just laughed. "Has he not seen that side of you?" she asked, laughing at his expression of uncertainty. "Don't worry usually his bark is bigger than his bite. Don't piss him off though, he has connections and isn't afraid to use them," she told him.

"I think you've scared him shitless now," I smirked. "I think I can take care of myself," I told her, thinking that she'd forgotten that I've been trained in multiple fighting techniques. Tamari liked to mess with anyone I brought to the diner; she found it fun to make the guys that I brought. She knew that if they couldn't handle her then they couldn't handle me.

"Don't worry," he snapped out of his stupor. "I can handle him, I have a crazy brother and I'm friends with your brother, remember?" he told her and I was surprised. "If I can handle Gaara I think that I can handle this guy," he laughed and she seemed surprised that she didn't remember him. "I'm kind of offended that you don't remember me, I like to think I'm harder to forget than that," he smiled and I chuckled at her surprised look.

She then smiled, "You might want to hold on to this one if he can make you laugh." She turned to Naruto, "It's not an easy task. Get him to actually smile and you're a miracle worker." I just glared at her and she laughed, "It's funny you think that works still. I'll go, do you want anything to eat?"

"Just give me whatever he's having," Naruto smiled. She walked away and he said, "I guess I know what my mission is. I'll get you to smile at one point tonight."

"I doubt it," I said, knowing that if anything I'd usually just smirk and say something sarcastic.

"I'd rather have you making a different expression, I bet you're loud in bed. The quiet ones usually are," he said as I tried not to blush. It wasn't often that I blushed but his blunt nature made me a little.

We talked throughout the night. I was kind of surprised how much he had in common. We both had lost our parents and had crazy older brothers that liked to make our lives miserable. His brother Kyuubi seemed to be a little more evil than mine, which I didn't think was possible. He was the same age as me and even went to the same college, which made me wonder how I'd never seen him before.

We talked about music, movies, and anything else that one could think of. I found out that his best friend was the guy hitting on Suigetsu. He told me the story of how they'd met as children, he seemed to think it was funny but it wasn't, it seemed normal. I told him how Suigetsu and me met in a gay bar. He was the bartender that helped chase away the creepy guys and tried to hook me up with the cute ones. It was always nice when I met a person that didn't try to hit on me; he told me that sarcastic rich kid wasn't his type. While no one else seemed to figure out whom I was, Suigetsu knew right off the bat. We became quick friends and started to hang out outside of the bar.

Before we knew it, it was late and Tamari appeared, "You know that I don't mind staying open late for you, but it's 3:45 in the morning and I want to go home." I looked the clock on the wall and was surprised because I'd never held a conversation with anyone for that long. I wasn't sure how he held my attention without annoying the crap out of me, but the things that seemed to annoy me with other people I was just finding kind of hot with him.

"Sorry," I said, which wasn't a word that was usually in my vocabulary. I pulled out my wallet and gave her a 20 dollar bill trying to make Naruto not notice that most of my wallet was filled with 100 dollar bills. "Let's go," I said as I got up. Tamari knew to keep the change as a tip despite the way she annoyed me that night while grilling Naruto. It was funny but she always pushed it a little too far.

He just nodded and looked at Tamari, "Nice to see you again." She just shook her head and I could tell that she was wondering how she didn't remember him. "So where to now? The night is still young," he said as he followed me to my car.

"That depends," I said. He looked at me and expected me to finish. "How close is your place?" I asked as I got into my car. He had a smile on his face as he got in and I could tell that he knew what I was suggesting.

"Right around the corner," Naruto said. He gave me directions and didn't ask why I didn't want to go to my place, which made me happy. He didn't need to know what my house looked like or what my last name was. I was going to see just how much he wanted me after the night was over. It would be a game; if he wanted me without knowing my last name then he'd prove it, though he didn't know that yet.

The moment we got into his house he was on me as if I were his prey. His lips met mine in a passionate kiss, the kind of kiss I've never felt before. His tongue worked wonders and so did his hands. As he kissed me his hands were making their way down my body seeming to know every sensitive spot. Soon enough he was pulling my shirt off and his talented mouth was on my neck. I knew that he'd probably leave a mark but my mind was so clouded that I didn't care. I moaned as he made his way down my body. As I looked down at him I decided he had too much clothing on so I tugged at his shirt. He got the hint and pulled it over his head, throwing it to the side.

I wasn't sure where our clothes were landing and I didn't really care. All I could focus on was the way he kissed down my body, making me moan just like he wanted to.

Before any more clothing came off he stood back up and kissed me again. It was the kind of kiss that left me breathless. Naruto guided us to the bedroom where he practically threw me onto the bed. He paused a moment to look at me before pulling off his pants and underwear all at once. He had the perfect body and I wanted nothing more than him inside of me. "You are wearing too much clothing," he told me before taking off of my pants. "I knew those pants were way too tight for you to wear underwear underneath," he said in a husky voice. As hard as I was there was no way he didn't know the effect he was having on me.

I had never felt so much pleasure in my life. The man was like the Energizer bunny; he just kept going for multiple rounds that night. I was exhausted at the end of the night, but in the best way possible. He ended up wanting to cuddle and didn't let me go that night, which I secretly liked. He kissed me one last time before we fell asleep, it almost made me want to go again, but unfortunately I was far too tired.

The next morning it was difficult for me to get out of his grasp without waking him up. Luckily for me he was a heavy sleeper so I was able to leave without waking him. I looked at the clock knowing that I was be for work since it was 10 and I was supposed to be in at 8. I was just happy that it wasn't a Tuesday or Thursday since I didn't want to miss class and I had no meetings that morning. I was the boss so it wasn't like anyone other than my brother could reprimand me and he'd been telling me that I needed to date so he'd just grill me about where I was and whom I was with. It took a little while to find all of my clothes and putting my pants on reminded me of why I rarely wore them. Before leaving I found a paper and wrote him a note. It was part of the game. I left it on the counter and made sure I had everything before leaving his house. I knew it would be interesting to see if he actually wanted me.

**NS**

When I woke up I found that Sasuke was nowhere to be found. I was disappointed to see that he left without even saying goodbye. I hated one-night stands and thought that Sasuke and I had a lot in common. I didn't think the guy was the one-night stand type, but it seemed that I was wrong. I walked into my kitchen, hungry and still slightly tired. It was then that I saw the note on my counter. I smiled, hoping that Sasuke left his number so that we could meet up again.

_Last night was fun we should do it again – if you can find me_

_-Sasuke_

My jaw dropped as I read the note over and over again. He had to be kidding so I turned it over hoping again for his number, but I had no such luck. "What the fuck," I said to myself, annoyed but slightly excited. He was certainly making me work for it, I just didn't understand why. I knew it'd be interesting to see if I could find him.

I waited until noon to call Kiba. I didn't want to wake him up because he wasn't a morning person. It was Monday and the other man never worked Mondays so I knew he'd be home and hopefully awake. I never knew with Kiba because he had a tendency of sleeping in, it was the reason he took the night shift at the gym.

"What do you want?" he asked obviously hung over. He can't seem to go to a party without getting a hangover the next day. I tried to avoid hangovers by not drinking as much as my crazy friends.

"Is your little friend still there?" I asked. It was hope that he would be since he was Sasuke's best friend. I was hoping that I could find Sasuke through him.

"Nope, he just left," Kiba replied, that topic seemed to cheer him up a little. "He got a text and told me he had to go. He said something about work and Sasuke killing him. I was half awake so I'm not sure exactly what he said. But I got his number," he said and that made me happy.

"I need his number," I said knowing that I sounded a little desperate. I wanted to find Sasuke. I had never chased after anyone before but for some reason Sasuke was different. There was something about him, some kind of connection that I felt with him. "I know he could get me to Sasuke since he seems to think it's some kind of game," I said, annoyed that he was making it difficult for me to contact him again.

"Suigetsu told me he was going to do that," Kiba laughed. "He said you can't have his number, you have to do it on your own," he said, finding it amusing that I was in pain. "Personally I think it's funny, usually people cling to you," he told me. It was true that my looks made people stay even when I was being a little annoying. It was usually me that left, not the other way around.

"It's not funny," I said. I thought back to the night before and knew I could talk to Temari or Gaara. "I really like him," I told him, somewhat defeated. "But I think I know who I can talk to," I hung up, not bothering to say goodbye. I knew it'd annoy Kiba but he wasn't being any help so he deserved it.

I got myself coffee, tired from the night before and waking up before 12 when I had gone to bed so late. He knew that Sasuke must be even more tired since he'd woken up before him and they'd gone to bed at 6 in the morning. I knocked on Gaara's door knowing that he lived with his siblings. When the door opened it was Temari, which I was very happy about, "I need to talk to you."

"Seriously?" she asked, annoyed. "This is about Sasuke isn't it?" she asked and I just nodded. "He's a business major, that's all I'm telling you. I'm sure you'll find him there since I'm not telling you where he works or what days he's in classes. That'd make it too easy on you," she said. That indicated to me that she was just as evil as her brother because he'd probably do the same. It also showed me that he had good friends that weren't going to help me.

"Thanks," I mumbled. All I knew to find him was that I was going to spending a lot of time at the business college. It was lucky that I too worked the night shift at the gym and I doubted that he'd go to school at night. I got in my car determined to find him.

Being at school on Monday was a bust. I wondered if he was out of class when I was in class, but I figured that he'd be around at one point when I was there even if it were just between classes. I had three of my classes on Monday so it was possible that I could miss him, but hopefully its Tuesdays that he's there since my other class was online. It was cruel that no one would tell me when I could try to find him or where.

I was ready to give up on Tuesday. Kiba told me I was crazy and acting a little like a stalker. I really didn't care because I just wanted to see him again. I was always persistent and if I wanted something, or someone, I was going to get it. I had resorted to laying down on one of the benches located by the business college. I took a deep breath and it was then that I saw Sasuke. I would recognize him anywhere and it didn't surprise me that he was talking to a professor. I knew that the professor was Kakashi, he looked like he was annoying Sasuke and he probably was.

I got up so fast that it made me a little dizzy. I didn't care I made my way toward them trying to look as if I hadn't been laying around campus for the past two hours just to try to find him. "Can I borrow him?" I asked as I put my arm around Sasuke.

Both men looked surprised. "Sure Naruto," Kakashi had a perverted grin. "Looks like we'll have to finish this conversation later," he said to Sasuke with a knowing smile. Sasuke certainly wasn't expecting me to find him so soon.

"Looks like I found you," I said when he looked at me. "So what's my prize?" I asked. He moved my arm off of him, "What you didn't want me to find you?" I was a little disappointed with his reaction.

"I just wasn't expecting you to," he told me. He seemed to relax as he looked at me. "I do have to get to class though," he told me and he seemed a little disappointed. He moved the book he'd been carrying to the other arm.

"Well let me walk you then," I said. "You can give me your number when we get there," he just shook his head and started walking toward the inside of the building. "Let me carry that," I said as I grabbed the book in his hand. Before he could protest I said, "I want to." He just rolled his eyes before he looked at the book and then quickly looked away as if he were nervous about something. "What's wrong?" I asked, confused about what would make him nervous when looking at the book. I looked down and saw a paper hanging out of the top. At the top I saw 'Sasuke Uchiha" printed at the top. I stopped dead in my tracks and everything seemed to come together – the car, the money he thought I didn't see, and the nice clothes he wore. "Uchiha?" I said surprised. "As in Uchiha Corporations?" I asked, not sure what to say.

He grabbed his book back, "I really should get going." I stopped him as he let out a sigh. He didn't want me to know and I was pretty sure that it was because of the fact that he was rich and I might look at him differently. Suddenly he got defensive, "Yes as in Uchiha Corporations, is that a problem?"

"No," I quickly said, "I was just surprise. Most people would use that to attract everyone." I knew that he wasn't like most people; it was probably why he didn't tell me and why he made me look for him. He was paranoid about people only liking him for his money. "It doesn't change anything, other than the fact that I'm making you pay for everything," I joked and quickly said, "I'm kidding."

He started to walk to his class silently, but didn't demand his book back so I took that as a good sign. He obviously liked taking the stairs since he took them to get to the third floor rather than the elevator like most people did. "You weren't supposed to find out," he broke the silence.

"I don't care about your money," I made him stop walking by pulling his arm, but not hard enough to make him fall. "But I don't understand why you want to date someone of your class. I can't afford to take you to fancy restaurants or anything like that. I'm a poor college kid that works at a gym at night," I said, confused as to why he would want to be with someone as poor as I was. "Really if you don't care that I'm poor then I don't care that you're rich," I told him as I let go of his arm. He just smiled a little and silently walked the rest of the way up the stairs. He finally stopped in front of his class. Sasuke still didn't say anything; he just demanded his book back by holding his hand out. "It's going to cost you," I said with a smile. He glared at me, "I'm not talking about money." I pulled him into a kiss, gaining everyone's attention in the process. After the kiss I gave him his book back, but he still seemed to be in a daze. I loved the effect I had on him with just a kiss. "I think I deserve your number now."

He smiled, something I knew was rare; "I guess you do." He grabbed a piece of paper that was tucked inside of his book. "Anyone got a pen?" he asked as multiple girls tried to hand him one, all still surprised by the kiss they'd just witnessed. Sasuke grabbed one and wrote his number on the paper before handing it back to the girl. "Call me when I'm in class or at work and I'll kill you," he said and I knew that he would actually do it. It was his turn to surprise me by kissing me. It was a short kiss but hot nonetheless. He just smirked before walking into his class. If one thing that I was sure of it was that I wasn't going to be letting him go any time soon.

**The End.**

**This came out much different than I thought it would – let me know what you think**

**I think is the longest one-shot that I've written**


End file.
